1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a portable terminal including a first housing and a second housing coupled by a hinge portion.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable terminals called “smartphones” have been rapidly increasingly used. Such a portable terminal includes a display portion having a display screen with a touch detection function. A user may perform a touch operation on the display screen to input various commands and information to the portable terminal.
Such a configuration enables removal of a hardware numeric keypad from the portable terminal. This allows so-called straight-type portable terminals to include a relatively large display screen.
There has hitherto been proposed a portable terminal such as a gaming device including a display screen on the front side of a housing and a touch sensor on the back side of the housing to provide an extended input function (see Patent Literature 1). The display screen is not significantly different from the size of the straight-type portable terminals.
Meanwhile, portable terminals called “tablet terminals” or “tablet-type terminals” that include a display screen with a touch detection function that is larger in size than that of the smartphones are also available in the market.